


En coulisses

by cliffordinaire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: John Watson, grand photographe est contacté par Vogue pour faire un shoot avec le mannequin le plus convoité du moment, Sherlock Holmes.





	En coulisses

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone vint troubler le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. John regarda l'heure : 7h. Qui appelait à 7h du matin un dimanche ? Il grommela mais se leva tout de même. L'appel pouvait avoir un rapport avec le travail et il devait bien gagner sa vie. Il traîna des pieds de sa chambre au salon et décrocha enfin au bout de 5 longues minutes. 

-Bonjour John, bien dormi ?   
-Bonjour Greg, dis moi que tu m'a réveillé pour une bonne raison où quand je te verrais demain je te tuerais de mes propres mains.   
-Toujours aussi bougon au réveil à ce que je vois -dit Greg sur un ton de plaisanterie qui fit rouler des yeux à John- et bien sur que c'est pour une bonne raison tu me prends pour qui ?   
-Bien, ne fait pas durer le suspens plus longtemps alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me proposer ?  
-Un shoot pour Vogue, avec Sherlock Holmes en star.   
John resta pantois quelques secondes : -Holmes... mais ce n'est pas lui qui choisit pour qu'il veut poser ? Telle la grande diva qu'il est ?  
-John tu te sous-estimes. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître c'est bel et bien lui qui t'as demandé, et si tu veux un conseil je ne lui refuserais pas.   
-Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a des photographes plus renommés que moi et plus talentueux...  
-John tais toi ou c'est moi qui risque de te frapper demain. Écoute il semble avoir apprécié ta série de photos de David Beckham pour sa dernière campagne avec Calvin Klein, et sa seule condition pour poser pour Vogue est que ce soit toi qui le photographie.   
-Donc je suis son dernier caprice en date ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment le prendre.  
-Sois flatté et accepte s'il te plaît, je ne tiens pas à devoir rappeler la rédactrice en chef de Vogue pour lui dire que tu as osé refusé cette offre de qualité.   
-Bien, fais ce qu'il faut, je le ferais ce shoot.  
-Super ! On se voit demain, je te donnerais tous les détails. 

John raccrocha et se fit un café, se sentant déjà lasse. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement ce Sherlock Holmes, mais le mannequin adulé par tous les créateurs de mode et les publicistes depuis 3 ans avait une réputation d'enfant capricieux. Il avait entendu à quel point il était exigeant et il avait rendu fou plus d'un photographe. C'est bien simple, tous les photographes qui avaient un jour travaillé avec lui le détestait. John avait donc quelques appréhensions mais il ne pouvait pas refuser l'opportunité de travailler pour Vogue. Le reste de son dimanche se passa calmement et le lundi midi arriva plus rapidement que ne l'avait espéré John. Il retrouva Greg, qui lui servait d'assistant/agent/meilleur ami, dans un restaurant en plein Manhattan, toujours autant occupé par la foule de touristes qui regardaient émerveillés tous ces grattes-ciels qui n'étaient qu'une pollution visuelle aux yeux de John qui préférait largement la quiétude de la campagne dans la maison familiale des Watson. Greg l'attendait déjà à son arrivée. Il le rejoignit et passèrent plus de deux heures assis, à manger les plats raffinés que proposaient la maison et à discuter du contrat de John avec Vogue. 

-L'assistant d'Anna Wintour m'a envoyé les détails pour ton shoot avec Holmes. Il va donner une interview exclusive à Vogue avant le début de la Fashion Week. Le shoot aura lieu Mercredi matin, et devrait durer 2h.   
-Ont-il donné une quelconque contrainte artistique ?  
-Non, tu as tout les pouvoirs en ce qui concerne ce que tu veux faire... en théorie.  
-Oui parce qu'en pratique je vais travailler avec le grand Sherlock Holmes qui a toujours son mot à dire sur la direction artistique -dit-il en soupirant- il va me falloir beaucoup de thé pour éviter de frapper ce si beau visage.  
Greg ricana : -Tu devrais t'en sortir, et tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir, s'il y a bien quelqu'un dans ce milieu capable de lui tenir tête c'est bien toi, ne te prive pas si tu en as l'occasion, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien   
-Mouais. On verra. A quel heure doit commencer le shoot ?  
-9h, dans les studios de Vogue.  
-Très bien, j'y serais. 

 

Les deux jours précédant la séance photo, John ne put s'empêcher, dans tout son professionnalisme, de se renseigner sur Holmes. Anglais pur-sang, né dans une famille bourgeoise, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien étant enfant. Surdoué, il n'avait jamais su s'adapter au système scolaire et était tombé dans le drogue très vite à l'adolescence, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour mettre son génial cerveau en pause selon ses propres dires. Un homme travaillant pour une agence de mannequinat l'avait repéré par hasard dans la rue et avait été frappé par l'aura qu'il dégageait. C'est alors que sa carrière de mannequin commença, et le succès fut fulgurant. Au bout d'un an à peine, les plus grands créateurs se l'arrachaient pour leurs défilés et il devint la tête d'affiche dans une publicité pour un parfum d'une grande enseigne de luxe. Depuis son statut de coqueluche des femmes (et des hommes) ne l'avait pas quitté. Il créait la sensation partout où il allait. Pourtant malgré ce succès, le génie restait très discret et on ne savait pas grand chose sur sa vie privée. Il avait un appartement à New-York mais vivait une grande partie de l'année à Londres, ville qu'il semblait adorer. On savait aussi qu'il avait un mystérieux frère aîné, tapi dans l'ombre et dont Sherlock ne parlait jamais. Tout le monde en avait conclu que ses relations avec lui ne devait pas être très cordiales. On n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur ses parents qui menait une petite vie tranquille dans la campagne anglaise, et pour lesquels leur propre fils cadet semblait être une énigme. En somme, Sherlock restait un mystère en dehors des tapis rouges. John se surprit à regarder certaines photographies du célèbre mannequin : défilés, photo-shoots pour des magazines ou pour la publicité, il passa plusieurs heures à scruter les photos, à tenter de percer le mystère de ce regard ténébreux, de ses cheveux bouclés et de ce visage si unique. Il remarqua que même devant la caméra, l'homme ne se dévoilait pas, son visage était toujours le même, son regard pénétrant, perçant qui semblait dissuader quiconque d'essayer de percer son secret. Alors John se promit qu'il ferait quelque chose que personne n'avait encore réussir à faire : il dévoilerait Sherlock Holmes, ferait en sorte de le mettre à nu. 

Le mercredi matin, John arriva avec enthousiasme dans les bureaux de Vogue. Il croisa même Anna Wintour, qui lui souhaita bonne chance. John lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea vers les studios photos. Holmes se préparait en coulisses, pomponné par les maquilleuses. John installa son matériel et sortit son carnet sur lequel il avait noté quelques idées de poses qu'il aimerait faire faire au mannequin. Lorsque Sherlock entra dans la salle ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. John avait lu nombre de témoignages, attestant de la présence magnétique de Sherlock, cette fascination, que chaque personne ayant été dans la même pièce que lui avait ressenti. John ne dérogea pas à la règle. Jamais il n'avait eu en face de lui une personne aussi charismatique que Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes qui affichait un petit sourire mutin, presque insolent sur son visage. Il savait l'effet ce qu'il produisait chez les gens, et s'en amusait. John secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Bonjour monsieur Holmes, John Watson, ravi de vous rencontrer   
-Je sais qui vous êtes monsieur Watson, et je vous en prie appelez moi Sherlock -dit-il en évitant la main tendue de John pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise au milieu du décor.  
-Bien, commençons -dit John, en soupirant, déjà excédé par l'attitude snob du brun. 

Aucun mot ne furent échangés les premières minutes, John fit quelques essais de prises, sous différents angles de Sherlock, assis sur une chaise très solennellement. Trop classique au goût de John.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez décroiser les jambes et vous penchez légèrement en avant ? -demanda John à Sherlock.  
Le mannequin semblait prêt à dire quelque chose mais finalement il s'exécuta sans dire un mot. John parut plus satisfait de la série de photos avec cette pose mais il lui manquait quelque chose, comme plus de vie dans ce regard ténébreux, clairs, qui semblait lire dans votre âme comme dans un livre.   
-Passons à quelques photos sur le canapé voulez vous.. Sherlock ?  
Sherlock se leva, toujours sans dire un mot et se coucha sur le canapé, tête face à l'objectif.   
-Il va falloir vous redresser Sherlock.   
-Personne ne me dit quoi faire John, je choisis les poses et vous faites les photos de manière à sublimer la pose que je fais.   
-Cette pose ne permet pas de faire de belles photos. Et je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un mannequin, je connais mon travail Mons... Sherlock.   
-Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous donne des directives artistiques sur votre travail.  
-Non en effet, écoutez ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes beau, que vous pouvez vous permettre d'apprendre leur métier à des professionnels. Vous avez aimé mon travail avec monsieur Beckham pour Calvin Klein de ce que j'ai entendu ? Et bien David m'a laissé faire mon travail. Alors si vous me faites assez confiance pour que je fasse ce shoot, laissez moi travailler comme je le souhaite. Maintenant redressez vous. 

John semblait avoir réussi à clouer le bec au mannequin car il se redressa sans dire un mot de plus. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête jusqu'à présent. Sherlock était tiraillé entre l'agacement et l'admiration face au culot de cet homme en face de lui. Le discours eut son effet car le brun laissa le photographe décidait des poses sans broncher. Cela se passait plutôt bien mais il pouvait remarquer une frustration dans le regard du blond. 

-Vous avez un problème John ?   
-Q.. Quoi ? -John regarda le mannequin, surpris de la question  
-J'écoute toutes les directives que vous me donnez, de votre sourire de satisfaction je peux voir que le rendu semble vous plaire et pourtant vous semblez frustré.. comme s'il manquait quelque chose pour que la photo soit parfaite.  
John fut soufflé de la précision de la déduction de Holmes : -Hm.. en effet oui. Il manque quelque chose.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-De la vie Sherlock, il manque de la vie.  
-C'est-à-dire ?   
-Vous gardez toujours la même expression, fermée, avec ce regard qui dissuaderait n'importe qui d'essayer de vous comprendre. Vous avez un regard si clair... et pourtant il manque d'étincelle. Pourquoi cette carapace Sherlock ?  
Le brun sembla se crisper aux paroles de John.   
-Vous voudriez que je me dévoile plus à l'objectif.  
-Exactement.  
-Vous m'en demandez trop John.   
John soupira : -N'y a t-il rien qui pourrait mettre un peu de vie dans ce regard ténébreux si terne ?  
-Je vous souhaite bon courage pour trouver quelque chose.   
-N'avez vous pas une passion ? Quelque chose que vous chérissez par dessus-tout ? Une activité artistique ? Du dessin? De la musique ?   
-Je joue du violon, pourquoi cette question ?

Le regard de John s'illumina. Il se tourna vers un des assistants : -Trouvez moi un violon.  
Sherlock sembla tétanisée. Pourquoi diable avait-il parlé ? L'assistant revint quelques minutes avec un violon. Dieu bénisse cet endroit où on pouvait vraiment trouver tout ce dont on avait besoin, pensa John. Il tendit le violon à Sherlock, qui hésita à le prendre. John sembla déceler la gène qui s'installait en lui, l'amour de Sherlock pour le violon était quelque chose de personnel, et il détestait l'idée de se révéler, de quelques manières que ce soit. John fit sortir tout le monde du studio. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

-Jouez, jouez comme si vous étiez seuls dans votre appartement londonien, fermez les yeux et imaginez.   
Sherlock regarda le blond hésitant. Il n'avait jamais joué, pour personne. Il avait bien joué devant ses parents et son frère plus jeune, mais à cet époque il n'était pas encore l'homme réservé qu'il était devenu. Il ferma les yeux, bizarrement la présence de John ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il imagina le cadre du 221B Baker Street, son appartement londonien et commença à jouer. La transformation s'opéra pratiquement tout de suite après que les premières notes soient sorties du violon. Le visage de Sherlock s’adoucît, il se révélait. John prit alors une série de photo. Il avait enfin réussi. Il avait réussi à percer quelque peu la carapace en béton armé que s'était construite le mannequin. Lorsque Sherlock finit le morceau et rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut John, assis sur la chaise, le fixant.

-C'était... magnifique. Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez du violon.  
-Personne ne le sait, à part ma famille.  
-J'ai donc réussi à percer un des mystères vous entourant.   
-Vous êtes le premier.   
-Vous m'en voyez honoré- répondit John avec un léger sourire. 

Le regard de Sherlock avait changé lui aussi, il pouvait y lire une intensité qui n'y était pas présente jusqu'alors. John se surprit à penser que cela le rendait d'autant plus attirant. Il secoua la tête et se redressa. 

-Bon assez discuté. Il faut finir ce photo-shoot.   
Il fit revenir les assistants dans le studio. Sherlock partit se changer, la dernière partie du photo shoot était une série de photos torses nues. Il savait à quel point les femmes du monde entier aller l'envier pour ce moment qu'il vivait. Quand Sherlock revint dans la salle, John commença par quelques photos de lui assis sur la chaise, les bras appuyés contre le dos de l'objet. Ensuite ils retournèrent sur le canapé. Sherlock était allongé de façon sensuellement indécente sur le canapé. Sans même que les deux hommes ne s'en rendent compte, la température dans la pièce avait monté. L'ambiance était différente de celle du départ. John fut plus que satisfait du rendu des photos, beaucoup plus vivante que les précédentes. 

-Pourquoi avez-vous choisi la photographie John ?   
-Pardon ?   
-La photographie n'était pas votre premier choix n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la photographie comme reconversion après l'armée ?  
-Quoi.. Comment vous..?  
-Vous avez une musculature plutôt développée. Votre regard... semble refléter un vécu très difficile, comme si vous aviez vu des hommes mourir et surtout... vous avez une cicatrice à la jambe. Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure quand vous étiez assis, votre pantalon était légèrement remonté sur vos jambes et dévoilait un début de cicatrice. J'ai parié sur une cicatrice de guerre. Alors, pourquoi la photographie ?   
-Après mon retour de l'armée j'ai beaucoup voyagé à travers le pays. Je me suis découvert un certain talent et amour pour la photographie. C'est devenu une évidence. Et ce que vous venez de faire c'était... fabuleux.  
-Oh, vraiment ?- Sherlock semblait surpris par ce compliment.  
-Oui ! Vous semblez surpris ?  
-En général les gens ont plutôt tendance à me prendre pour un fou quand je fais.. cela.   
-Ils ne rigolaient pas sur Wikipédia en disant que vous étiez un génie.   
Cela fit rire Sherlock : -Jamais personne ne m'avait complimenté deux fois en une minute.  
John lui sourit. Il sembla alors remarquer leur proximité. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans le studio, tous les assistants étaient partis pour un autre shoot dans un studio voisin. Son regard croisa celui de Sherlock, il déglutit en remarquant l'intensité avec lequel le mannequin le regardait.  
-Vous êtes … surprenant John.  
-Et c'est bien ou mal ?  
-Bien, très bien même. Les humains sont d'une prévisibilité effrayante. Mais vous... vous m'avez tenu tête au début de la séance, vous avez réussi à me soutirer une information personnelle à mon sujet et vous m'avez complimenté quand je vous ai déduis. Cela fait beaucoup de comportements auxquels je ne m'attendais pas. 

Le visage du mannequin s'était encore dangereusement rapproché de celui du photographe pendant qu'il parlait. John semblait subjugué par la beauté de ce visage si proche du sien. Le blond se surprit à penser qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi intrigué par quelqu'un depuis des années. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas ressenti une attirance aussi forte. Pourtant il était habitué aux conquêtes sans lendemain, aux attirances purement sexuelles, autant envers les femmes que les hommes. Mais une attirance d'une telle intensité, c'était la première fois. Quant à Sherlock, il aurait pu avoir qu'il voulait, femmes ou hommes, mais il trouvait tous les humains d'un ennui mortel et n'avait jamais ressenti assez d'intérêt pour répondre aux charmes de ses nombreux prétendants et prétendantes. 

-Est ce trop indécent de dire que j'ai une envie très prononcé de vous embrasser John ?   
-Vous vous souciez vraiment de la décence vous, Sherlock Holmes ? -dit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui fit décrocher un sourire à Sherlock  
-Non. Mais je suis sur que vous vous en souciez.   
-Mon cerveau n'est plus assez en état de marche actuellement pour que je m'en soucie Sherlock. Je pense que nos regards parlent pour nous alors si on parlait moins et agissait plus ?

Sur ces mots Sherlock brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. D'abord timide, le baiser s'intensifia. Les deux bouches, avides l'une de l'autre se cherchaient, se goûtaient, les langues jouées entre elle avec passion. Sherlock attrapa John par le col de sa chemise. Le blond se redressa pour venir rejoindre le mannequin dans le canapé. John séparèrent leurs bouches pour aller attaquer le cou du cadet de baisers. Sherlock étant déjà torse nu John n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'aller le parsemer de baisers et de jouer au passage avec ses tétons. Le cadet répondait par des frissonnements multiples aux baisers de l'homme au dessus de lui, ses tétons durcissant sous les coups de langues et les mordillements. Sherlock réussit tout de même à trouver assez de ressource pour pas perdre totalement l'esprit et ôter sa chemise au beau blond et passer ses mains de violoniste sur le torse bombé, frissonnant sous les caresses. Les baisers se furent plus pressants de minute en minute, John se dépêcha de déboutonner le pantalon de son amant et le fit descendre sur ses jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Sherlock le prit comme une délivrance mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de ce moment de soulagement qu'il sentit une bouche se refermer sur son membre. Il haleta et baissa la tête. Un son guttural sortit d'entre les lèvres du bouclé à la vue indécente de John entre ses jambes. John s'appliqua pendant plusieurs minutes à faire perdre la tête au mannequin. Il remonta ensuite ses baisers à son torse et à son cou avant de lier de nouveau leurs lèvres, Sherlock profita du moment de répit pour faire glisser le pantalon et le sous vêtement de John au sol. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux nus comme des vers, leurs corps avides l'un de l'autre. Sherlock caressa doucement les cuisses du photographe avant que ses mains ne remontent à l'endroit stratégique et fassent quelques va et viens qui firent décrocher un ou deux soupirs de plaisir au plus âgé qui préparait Sherlock à la suite. Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, ils échangèrent un regard. Sherlock hoqueta positivement de la tête au regard interrogateur de John. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, passa les jambes de son amant autour de sa propre taille et entra en lui avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, essayant au maximum de limiter la douleur de son partenaire. 

-Quand tu te sentiras prêt, bouge -murmura John à l'oreille du bouclé qui attendit d'être habitué à la sensation pour donner un premier coup de hanche. John le regarda d'un air rassurant et tout en l'embrassant commença à bouger en lui. John restait prévoyant et laissait Sherlock donnait la cadence. Le bouclé qui prenait son pied, laissait échapper des gémissements totalement indécents alors que son corps bougeant sous celui de l'ancien militaire était à lui seul un véritable appel à la luxure. Sherlock perdit pied quelques minutes plus tard, sous les yeux ébahis de John à qui cette vision d'un Sherlock Holmes totalement perdu dans son plaisir suffit à lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur son corps. 

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, haletants, couchés l'un sur l'autre, à se regarder. Il ne transparaissait aucun regret dans leur regard. Une fois leur rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale ils se rhabillèrent et avant de partir, Sherlock tendit un papier à John.

-Mon numéro est noté dessus, écoute avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi aujourd'hui... jamais ça ne m'était arrivé. Et... je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça. Laisse moi une chance de te connaître. Prends le et appelle moi pour qu'on puisse prévoir de sortir dîner tant que je suis encore sur New-York d'accord ?  
-Est-ce que j'aurais une chance aussi que tu dévoiles plus à ce dîner ? -dit-il d'un air narquois qui sembla plaire à Sherlock.  
-Bien sûr. Il te suffira de savoir poser les bonnes questions -répondit-il du tac au tac.  
John sourit et le bouclé quitta alors le studio gratifiant le blond d'un «J'attendrais votre appel John Watson» accompagné d'un clin d’œil.   
John avait définitivement obtenu plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé de la part du mannequin infernal.


End file.
